Servant Of Evil3
by MikuXLuka21
Summary: Wonderful but sad story about the Kagamine twins. :)


"We are twins, Rin. No one will notice, so toss me your clothes, and I'll give you mine. You know what to do?" Drowning in her own misery, Rin nodded, sniffling as she handed him the lovely yellow dress she had donned seconds ago. "Why are you doing this for me? After everything I've done to this country, I -"

"Don't burden me with stupid things such as that, Rin," None of the usual awkwardness passed as he pulled of his usual servant's attire, passing it to his sister. Once the two had become fully clothed again, Len sighed. Slowly, as if it caused him great pain, he moved closer to the former queen, tying up her hair as it should be. She couldn't help but sob feebly as his trembling hands worked at the band, pulling blonde hair some much like his into a ponytail. "There."

"Len, please -" Her eternally faithful servant shook his head briskly, looking as if he himself was holding back tears. "No. Don't bother, Rin. You know I love you, my dear sister, and that I want to be by your side forever, but this must happen." Giving her a long, soft stare, Len pulled her into a hug, wetting the collar of "her" tuxedo with his tears. They stayed this way a long while, before the boy pulled himself away, turning with his back to his sister. "Your execution is scheduled soon...run, Rin. As far away as possible. Promise me."

"Y-yes. Can I at least -"

"Watch, and say your goodbyes from a safe distance, please. Now...go. Goodbye, R-Rin." As he began to walk away, Rin had to force herself not to scream out her frustrations and agony, instead sliding down the brick wall behind her. The back of Len's blonde head swam in front of her eyes as she gave into the wave of sadness threatening to overwhelm her. If she had not been under her brother's strict orders, Rin would've been screaming for him to come back, to let her go instead.

No. Len's last wish was for her to live, and she would make sure that his wish was granted, no matter how painful it was.

Once Len was out of sight, Rin calmed herself down, shaking with the muffled sobs. Shakily, she stood, blurring vision focused on the path ahead. Len had given directions to a separate path that lead to the stadium where the execution was held, and his directions were not difficult to follow. Eyes stinging as the wind cut into them, Rin followed the path, eventually reaching the stadium. As he had said, there was a small place where she could get in, even though the doors were closed. She was jostled by the crowd, but managed to make her way to the front of the stage. Rin choked on a cry as she looked up at her brother, locked into the wooden board, ready to die for his sister's sins.

Len's expert eyes singled her out of the crowd quickly. He focused on her, and flashed a small smile, this time letting his own tears flow without an end. To Rin's surprise, he opened his mouth, and began to speak words that only Rin could hear: "If I could be reborn...I would be with you forever...I love you, dear sister." Then, a hooded man standing to the left of Len wrapped his and around the rope. "Let the execution of Rillaine commence. Goodbye to the true daughter of evil!" The crowd roared with apparent excitement as the blade came down from above Len's head. In the moments leading up to it, he sent another one of his warm smiles in her direction, and that was the last she would ever see of him.

Only an hour after the execution, Rin was far away from the country she used to rule. As soon as they had cleared away Len's body, she had bolted, going fast as her legs would carry her. On the outskirts of the town, Rin finally carried her tired body into an alleyway, throwing herself down on the ground. She let the grief and sadness spill out, wishing for the comfort of her dearest brother. It's too late...Len's gone forever. It's all my fault.

Later, she was able to clean herself up, washing away the mark of her tears with a small puddle she found not far from the alley way. At the break of dusk, she returned to the shelter of the alley, she felt around the pockets, raising an eyebrow as she found a piece of paper and a quil in the breast pocket. Rin unraveled the paper, and read Len's careful hand writing over and over again.

"Rin,

By the time you read this, I hope you are far away from the country of Yellow. I hope you have found a place to stay, or perhaps a person to take you in. But, for the moment, that is besides my point. Do you remember the old wives' tale our mother told us? The 'Regret Message," and how you could speak to loved ones through it? Would you please try it? I want to see if, maybe, I will receive a sign, maybe something to tell me that you tried to talk to me. Just...please.

I love you, dear sister,

Len Kagamine

Rin smiled. Len always had a memory for his mother's stories. In fact, before their mother died of a unidentified desease, he had attempted to record them all in a roll of parchment. He was not able to ask for extra additions to his book before Mrs. Kagamine died.

I will try this 'Regret Message.' For my dear brother. For you, Len.

Fumbling with the quill, she turned over the note, she started with a simple greeting.

My beloved Len/anyone who may read this

It didn't take Rin long to figure out what she was supposed to write about. Guilt sent its crushing wave over her as she rewrote the terrible story of her life, admitting her own sins with a strong sincerity. Once she had finished, her thoughts dwelled on the old story they had been told. The 'Regret Message...' sent out to sea. Ah! That's it! With the energy of a much younger child, she raced out from the alley, running until the familiar crunch of sand sounded under her shoes. Yes! Here!

Rin slowed to a stop at the edge of the water, the waves rolling up to her ankles. Before she bent down to send the message away, she sang something aloud: "Flow along, little glass bottle, with a message containing a wish. On the other side of the horizon, there, it quietly disappears." She leaned down, and watched the glass bottle float away.

If I could be reborn...

Author's Note: I understand the story didn't happen this way. I just altered it to suit my needs, and to make it a bit more sad. Thank you.

. . . .

"Vocaloid *need to figure out number* activated. Condition: stable." The first thing Rin was aware of when she woke from a long slumber was an excited squeal from an unidentified source. There was a sound similar to air rushing from a balloon, and she was suddenly standing in front of a tall man in a lab coat, and a girl with teal pigtails.

"Aww, she's sooo cute! Master, what's her name?! What's her official name?!" The man laughed at pigtails, adjusting the darkened glasses that hung off of his nose. "Kagamine Rin is her name, Miku." Rin raised her hand to wave a hello, but Miku didn't give her a chance.

Miku glomped the newest vocaloid, squeezing Rin tightly against her chest. "Hey! My name's Hatsune Miku! Nice to meet you, Rin-chan!"

"Haha, you too. Now, could you please let me breathe?"

"Oops! Sorry!" Miku stepped away, allowing Rin to catch her breath. The man in the lab coat spoke up again. "Don't scare her Miku, she's just as you were when you were activated. Now, Kagamine Rin, can you sing for us?"

Seeming to give it a little bit of thought, Rin shook her head. "Nope."

Miku smirked, while the master looked surprised. "Did you just say..no?" Rin nodded, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Yeah, that's what I said. What, do you need hearing aids or something, old man?"

"I'm twenty-five!"

"And I'm fourteen! Which makes you old." Grumbling, the master narrowed his eyes. "Fine."  
"Vocaloid *need to figure out number* is activated. Condition: stable." Rin's little ears pricked as she listened to the automated voice over the loudspeaker. "What does that mean, old guy? Is someone else new here, too?" The master smiled. "Yes, in fact. Your counterpart. Want to go see?"

"She gets a counterpart! C'mon Rin; let's go see him!" The new vocaloid didn't get much of a choice as Miku dragged her out by the wrist. Due to Miku's incredible speed, they were at the next compartment over in a matter of minutes. There, peeking out of the window, stood a blonde haired boy that looked very very similar to Rin. The glass wall separating them opened, and the three went inside.

Gesturing for Miku to keep quiet, the master spoke a low voice. "Do you know his name?' He looks so familiar… "His name's Len."

"Do you know hers?"  
"Rin." Miku bounced on her toes, beaming. "Nice programming, master! These two will make the perfect couple!" The mysterious master shook his head. "Ah, but they get to choose, so the fan's creativity is not limited. So, you two, what'll it be?"

"Let's just say mirror images for now, 'kay? I will not be kissing shota-boy here. Okay?" Miku snickered. "Whatever you say~! I'm gonna go visit Kaito-kun! See you!" Len raised his eyebrows as the girl bounced out of the door. With a wide smile, Rin turned back to her mirror image. "Well, shota-boy, ready to sing your little heart out until the world ends?"

Smiling back at her, Len nodded. "Yeah."


End file.
